


You, me and those little furballs

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Fluff, He's a big scary werewolf who lived by himself, Len is a werewolf, M/M, Top Len, everybody is a werewolf, he so blames Barry for this, more fluff coming on, now he has a huge pack full of wolflings and meta-werewolves, this is how the two of them first met, until Barry Allen showed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len liked to keep things simple. He liked his pack, which started out as just the three of them, Len and Lisa and Mick, barely a pack to call it that, and it somehow grew and when he realized that he was the pack leader of more than 20 werewolves and wolflings and still growing, it was too late.<br/>It was all Barry's fault.<br/>Everything jumbled up when he first met Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The story of how Len first met Barry.

Len liked to keep things simple. He liked his pack, which started out as just the three of them, Len and Lisa and Mick, barely a pack to call it that, and it somehow grew and when he realized that he was the pack leader of more than 20 werewolves and wolflings and still growing, it was too late.  
It was all Barry's fault.  
Everything jumbled up when he first met Barry Allen.  
He was this lithe little thing when Len first met him, and he snatched the deer right in front of his eyes and jumped up the heap of rocks when Len was about to hunt it, and Len sharply turned his head to the intruder and bared his teeth when he first saw him. It was a beautiful lean wolf, reddish brown fur looking soft to the touch, with big, bright green eyes that shone with mirth at the wolf growling up at him. Len had never seen this wolf before and he pondered about jumping up the rocks and catch him, when the wolf dropped the deer and sniffed the air. Then it spoke.

"You're a werewolf." The wolf said, green eyes shining brightly with realization and Len did not stare. He hadn't seen another werewolf in months and here this little wolf was(not little exactly, just compared to Len, or even more, to Mick) speaking to Len in a wolf form like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So? Where's your manner, Scarlet? Stealing another wolf's prey?"

The wolf blinked.

"Scarlet?"

Len smirked. Then the wolf realized that he was referring to his reddish fur and scrunched his nose in indignation.  
(It did NOT seem adorable, it was annoying damn it, and an indignant look that the wolf was giving was shifting into something mischievous. Again, how can a wolf's face express that much emotion?)

"Well, maybe you're just too slow." The wolf barked back, voice now just challenging and playful and Len had to snort. The wolf looked smart, but it was clear that he was clearly being playful in the presence of an older, bigger and much powerful wolf. An innocence that could only be achieved by not having met any other monsters that are bigger and scarier than himself. Len would have to fix that.  
So when the wolf briefly averted his eyes off Len when Lisa's distant howling came from not-far mountain, he crouched, then jumped to the rock in one big leap and landed right on top of the wolf whose eyes were big as saucers.

"Gotcha." Len grinned, having pushed the wolf to the ground and looming over him, and the kid was indeed beautiful up close, his fur soft under Len's paws as he thought and his eyes big and sparking with shock and rising challenge. The wolf struggled, but Len just put the paw where it stood and the kid didn't stand a chance. Scarlet finally gave up and looked up at him, glaring at Len with bared teeth.

"It's cheating."

"You should never let your guard down when you're dealing with an enemy more powerful than your own." Len smirked.

"We were just talking. And I'm your enemy?" Scarlet fluttered disbelievingly and his warm huff of breath tickled Len's fur. Len shrugged.

"You were trespassing. You're in my territory and you snatched my food." Len craned his neck to make a show of having a second thought, and then pointed at the abandoned deer on the ground with his nose."As far as it goes, you're both an intruder and a thief."

The wolf scowled.

"I'm not!"

Len rolled his eyes.

"What are you, five?"

"I'm twenty-five years old, and what are you, like, sixty?"

Len had to laugh at the childish outburst. He feigned a hurt face and laughed.

"Ouch. That hurt, Scarlet."

"You deserved it." Len could swear that the kid was about to stick his tongue out but barely held himself from doing it because Len would point it out as exactly what 5-year-old would do. And he was right.

"My name is not Scarlet, it's Barry. Barry Allen." The wolf said and Len smirked but nodded.

"Leonard Snart."

The kid's face split with smile at that. Len knew his mistake when he saw one.

"I'm sorry, your name is Leonard? You ARE sixty."

Len rolled his eyes again and ignored the remark.

"You're new around here. I haven't seen you before." Len said, still not letting go of struggling wolf.

"Me and my pack are looking for a new place to settle, our pack had.. gone through a major change and we need a whole new fresh start."

Len blinked at that.

"You have a pack?"

He looked barely over 20, wasn't he too young?

"It's... it's complicated. Cisco and Caitlin we.. the Starlabs... it's a long story. But my pack has two brilliant scientist and an engineer, we get by."

Len considered the information.

"So, You have a nerd werewolf pack."

The wolf spluttered again.

"I- we're- It's not!"

"Are we doing this again?" Len smirked and the wolf snapped at his nose. Len quickly ducked it and smiled victoriously down at him and got sucker-punched by his paw. Len scowled and shook his head and Scarlet smiled so brightly.

"Len, what are you doing up there with that wolf?" Lisa asked. Len looked back instinctively at her and that was his mistake.

"Aha!" Scarlet sneaked right from him and jumped a good fifteen feet from him. Len looked back at him and tutted. "You cheated."

"You should never let your guard down when you're dealing with an enemy more powerful than your own." Scarlet threw back Len's own word at him and was smiling so proudly Len had to consciously bite back the smile that was dangerously splitting his face.

"You're not a more powerful enemy than myself." Len said, and then suddenly there was a golden lightning, and Len was thrown off guard when suddenly a man appeared right in front of his nose and he didn't even notice his movement. The man knew Len's (and Lisa's) shock no matter how Len neutralized the expression and smiled.

"Oh, but I am."

The man, with windswept brown hair and big green eyes just like when he was in wolf form, gave Len a light kiss on his forehead and was gone with another lightning in a blink.  
Len and Lisa were rooted to the spot.

"Who was that?" Lisa finally asked, after a full minute had passed, and Len knew that Lisa was not a girl to lose her beat that lightly.

"It was Barry Allen." Len said, and he raised his eyebrows when his sister stared at him.

"What?"

"You're smiling." Lisa said, confused face turning immediately to smirk that was so well-known by Snarts. Len quickly scowled but it was too late.

"I'm not."

"What are you, Lenny, sixty?" Lisa laughed when that remark earned her another scowl.

"That guy was really cute, and you have an expression of a 15-year-old with a crush. You're in SO much trouble."

Len was about to say 'I'm not' but quickly snapped shut his mouth. But Lisa was smiling at him like she already knew everything. Damn it.

"Don't tell me you didn't totally check out his human form when he changed. Because I know I did." Lisa made a sing-sang voice, "He had the cutest little butt."

"Lis!"

And that was when Len knew that this new kid was going to be a problem, and it was so true as he finds out one by one, but as it turns out, Len didn't mind that much after all.


	2. Look what I've caught and brought to dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Len went hunting, it turned out that he caught more than just a deer.

Len saw Barry Allen from time to time since then. It was usually when Len was hunting alone when the rendezvous happened, because the speedster seemed to have found an immense joy in stealing Len's prey from their first meeting.   
Barry did get acquainted with Lisa and Mick too, Mick seemed to regard Barry like he was dealing with an overly excited wolf-sized kitten and Barry seemed to like Mick too.   
Lisa on the other hand was on the whole other level, she cooed and made kissy faces at Barry and would laugh mercilessly at Len with no apparent reason when she got to hold Barry's face and shower kisses onto his face.   
Len did not care. His sister was crazy.   
Anyway, Barry usually appeared most often when Len was hunting alone and Len did not kind of get secretly excited whenever he thought he could smell a hint of electricity and ozone when he was hunting. It meant the speedster was near. 

"Hah! Too slow again." Barry barked in laughter when Len's big paw had cut through air for no gain fourth time that month. Len glared at the red wolf 20 feet from himself. 

"Are you planning on starving me to death, Scarlet?" Len said and Barry laughed at him. He was lean, obviously built for speed and flexibility when he was in human form(which Len did not get creative ideas about how to use them) and was licking away blood in his face with his tongue in a very distracting way. 

"Well, you do have to get better at hunting, you know. I could teach you some if you want." Barry said and Len was slowly reaching his paw to his back without the speedster's knowledge. 

"You'll teach me how to hunt, kid?" Len barked back to keep Barry from noticing his purpose and the wolf smiled hugely. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to see an old wolf dying of hunger because he was just too slow to catch his own meal." 

Barry said and that's when Len changed into his human form in a blink of an eye and grabbed the cold gun that was strapped to his back, and shot it at the ground under the wolf.   
The wolf yelped and jumped to avoid the blast but it took him by surprise and the naked man that appeared a second later slipped right on the ice and crashed on his hips. Len made ouch face when he saw how hard Barry had crashed on his hips and it had got have hurt. But by the time Len put on shirt and pants that he had packed with the cold gun and walked over to the scene, the naked man (who finally managed to get a grip on his body and folded his arms around his knees to maintain some kind of decency) seemed more red from embarrassment than the pain. 

"You cheated! Again!" Barry shouted disbelievingly and Len smirked and shrugged. 

"Like a wise man once said, you should never let your guard down when you're dealing with an enemy more powerful than your own." 

Barry was already whining even before Len finished his sentence. "Not that crap again, you're impossible."

Len couldn't help a smile spreading his face seeing the younger man pout in indignation and threw him an extra shirt and pants that he had packed. 

"Not that I don't enjoy the view," Len said, which earned him a very satisfying blush of the speedster, "you should wear that if you're coming to dinner." 

"Dinner?" Barry blinked at the word, though his hands were already grabbing at the clothes that Len had thrown. 

Len nodded. 

"Yes, Lisa promised me to bring whatever I caught to dinner and I caught that deer and you." Len said, when he saw a whirl of golden lightning in the corner of his eyes also watched as that fully-clothed man lost his balance on the ice again and landed wildly on his hips. 

"Ow!!" Barry said and Len made a sympathetic face that didn't reach his smirking lips. Barry glared at him. 

"So are you going to eat me now with Lisa and Mick?" Barry said, now treading carefully on the pool of ice with his lanky arms outstretched in air and trying to come across it and Len smiled. 

"You wouldn't even make a decent enough bite." Len said, to which Barry made an indignant growling sound forgetting that he was now in human form(which Len did not find adorable, NO).   
When Barry begrudgingly but dutifully carried the deer on his shoulder and arrived at Len's camp, it was needless to say Lisa was overjoyed to see what(and who) Len had captured and brought to dinner.   
The dinner was filled with laughter and jokes and it was not a month later that Len's pack finally met the members of the infamous nerd pack of Barry's and their dinner got bigger.


	3. They have nice dinner together and Len gets into trouble

"You do have a nerd pack." 

Len whispered to Barry and he may or may not have gotten a powerful pinch on his side for that. 

Len's first impression of Barry's pack members was not so different when he heard Barry talking about them.  
Two people cautiously approached Len's camp. It was unexpected that they came in human forms because apparently they looked tense and alert, but Len figured they didn't want to appear nude and put on clothes hurriedly in front of Lens. Len and Mick(or even Lisa) didn't feel too self-conscious about changing into human forms in front of other werewolves but some werewolves who were more accustomed to being in human forms were prude that way.  
Barry half-heartedly glared at Len and nudged him when Cisco first eyed Len in huge eyes and he yelped, "He's Captain Cold!" 

Len raised his one eyebrow and Cisco shut his mouth. There was strange sound coming from Cisco that Caitlin quickly nudge away and and Len turned to Barry when they were escorted inside by Mick and Lisa. 

"Captain Cold?" Len asked, a slight amusement in his voice and Barry shrugged. 

"Cisco gave you that name when he heard about that ice gun of yours that night which had almost frozen me to death." Barry said and Len had to roll his eyes for his over-dramatization. 

"I only froze the ground under you, I'm good at aiming and you wouldn't have been hit if you'd tried." 

Barry only huffed at that and continued, 

"Anyway, Cisco keeps documented information files on every werewolves we've met, Cisco has categorized every wolf in level of their abilities and meta-related powers and you've earned your title. Cisco was so excited and Caitlin too because she would love to see how cold-generating cells work, until she found out it was gun doing it not you." 

Barry explained and Len kept a stare at Barry until he finally caved and admitted, 

"Okay, I have a nerd pack."

"There you go." Len smirked and Barry gave him another glare but it only made Len feel better.

They followed their friends where Lisa and Mick had apparently done a spectacular job in cooking and they all ended up having a great dinner. 

Lisa was leaning heavily on Cisco and laughing at some jokes that Cisco made by the time they finished up main dinner and brought out beer and snacks for dessert, Barry saw that even with the campfire his friend's face was way too redder than its normal color and Lisa was deliciously drinking in the attention of his friend.  
Mick and Caitlin were having some quiet conversation but they seemed to be having a nice time too, Caitlin was laughing occasionally and Mick was quietly smiling and muttered something that made Caitlin smile even more.  
Barry hadn't seen her smile like that since her last boyfriend had to move north with his pack and Barry was smiling watching his friends having such great time with his new friends. 

"You have a smile of a doped puppy." Len said when he came sitting down next to Barry and Barry huffed out laugh and glared at him. 

"You do make the nicest compliments." Barry said grumpily and Len smirked but it was more like a smile. Barry bumped his shoulder to Len and it caught Len off guard and Len fell on his butts. There was silence then everyone burst out laughing.  
Len quickly tried to get back whatever dignity he could scrape back but it was too late for a big smile to just split Barry's face. Len was grumbling meaningless grumbles at Barry when he caught sight of that face, and it was like air was suddenly taken away from Len's lungs.  
Barry was smiling and it stopped Len's worlds just to stare at that smile. 

"What? Why are you looking at me funny?" Barry said, still struggling for a breath while he laughed so thoroughly and Len just couldn't help but keep staring and barely managed to mutter out some words to divert Barry's attention. 

It took everything of Len to not to flinch or just lean in more and take it whenever Barry bumped his shoulder that evening and Len knew then that he was so screwed.


	4. How could anyone survive a crush?

It kind of sucked to like someone.  
If someone else thought Len was crazy, he was going to bite him/her until he/she admits that yes, having a crush on someone sucked and it was the most miserable thing in the world. 

Len kept thinking about Barry's smile. It was frustrating and distracting as hell when that particular smile kept popping out of nowhere the whole day, it got so worse that it made Len stop talking in mid-sentence or have him stare at blank space with weird smile in his face. (Lisa called it 'cute' and Mick said 'creepy') 

It was just too annoying and Len tried to push that persistent image aside. He was an adult, fully grown, self-sufficient and lone fucking werewolf, he shouldn't get so mopey and warm about something that was totally not meant for him. Len tried running around, both in wolf form and in human form, hunted, thrown multiple big deer on Mick's kitchen table and got an thankful remark("just go fuck him already, geez"). He kept moving his body and it seemed to work, and when Len got back home Lisa was eyeing him with both pitying and amused smile. 

"Something on your mind, brother?"

Len would have retorted that smirk remark had he not fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was so tired that he didn't even have a dream.  
And when he opened his eyes the next morning, Len felt so refreshed. He blinked at the ceiling, breathing deeply carefully not to accidentally stir any of his emotion or thoughts and just focused on the calm, quiet thoughts of himself. 

Len could do this. He could just spend his days until this ridiculous crush goes away, and if it doesn't, well then he could live the rest of his miserable life running around like a maniac as he did today. It's not a big deal, right?  
And he didn't even think about- no, he was not going to say that aloud, let alone let his thoughts wander to it, he was just going to carefully avoid mental mines that would trigger any thoughts about anyone's beautiful, breathtaking smile that melts right down to your core, no, he would just not see the kid for a few weeks and he will be all right by then, not stupidly melting into the thought of the said kid's smile.  
Then Len finally let out a breath that he didn't notice he was holding, and carefully moved out of the bed.  
The first thing he saw when he turned his head was the green of the trees outside the cave.  
And it fucking crashed into him like a giant wave. 

Barry's eyes, dark greens that looked hazel under the shadow that shone bright green in sunlight, sparking with full life and joy when he looked at Len when he beat the race(yes, for a speedster Barry really enjoyed bragging about beating a race with a regular, non-meta werewolf). Barry's smile, when he bumped into Len's shoulder in their human forms, Barry's crunched nose when he tasted Lisa's first attempt at an cinnamon roll cake and the fear in his eyes when Lisa caught his scowl, which quickly changed Barry's face into forced appreciation and Barry had shot Len with a little 'help!' squeal when Lisa decided to feed him until she made a perfect cake.  
Barry's indignant huff when Len pushed the kid into the lake and the kid came out soaked to his bones, his laughter when he grabbed Len and pushed him to the lake in revenge, making them both look ridiculous and crazy guys swimming and screaming fully-clothed in the lake. 

So when Lisa came into Len's room(cave) to see why her brother was uncharacteristically oversleeping, Len had his face in his palms, looking so pathetic and funny at the same time.  
Oh, poor Lenny. What's wrong? Lisa cooed, sitting next to her brother and gently patting his shoulder, though her mirthful voice told fully well that she knew what was torturing Len.  
Len felt helpless. If the mere greens of the leaves would set him off, how could he ever be able to face Barry again without fully blowing his cover of 'i'm-not-in-love-with-you-Barry-Allen'?

"... I'm doomed." Len said, his voice gravelly and Lisa smiled again, though it was less smirk and more in amused tone this time. 

"Of course you are, silly." Lisa said, and it was so not helping. 

"But you'll be fine, brother. You just have to man up and have balls to ask Barry out. Then you'll be fine." Lisa said, and Len groaned. Even the thought of facing Barry again kind of made Len want to run screaming away like a little boy.  
It kind of sucked to like someone. Len was just learning it in a very painful and humiliating way.


End file.
